The Dare
by booklover1213
Summary: What happens when Katara finds Zuko and his friends playing truth or dare?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **Unfortunately I do not own Avatar or any of the characters. :(

A/N – This is all in Katara's point-of-view.

I looked around at the group. First at Sokka, Aang, Suki, Toph, Troh, two of Zuko's friends, then last at Zuko. Everyone was asleep but me, I was having nightmares, so I decided to go for a walk. As I did I heard someone shift behind me.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked but not unkindly.

"It's none of your business." I snarled reactively. I turned and started on the path. I really needed time to think.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm this time I really looked at him, he was shirtless. I couldn't help but stare a little. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" I glared at him.

"No." I snapped. "You're just a selfish, spoiled know-it-all prince that knows nothing." I growled. He laughed and I was a little shocked. I liked his laugh. _Wait what am I thinking? No I don't he's a rotten spoiled prince. _I thought, and pulled away.

"Why did you follow me anyway?"

"If anything happens to you it'll be my fault and I don't feel like hearing your moron of a brother bite my head off thanks." and for some reason my heart sank a little at his answer, I shook the feeling away.

"I don't need a babysitter." I said.

"I didn't say you did." he said calmly. He was so aggravating. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I turned away and started walking, I heard him behind me but ignored him, as hard as that was to do. As I was walking I heard something in the trees. Sudden terror gripped me. Jet? I turned to Zuko terror on my face.

"I think jet's back." was all I had time to say because sure enough down came Jet. This wasn't going to be good. If Jet finds out that Zuko is fire nation he will try to kill him."What do you want?" I snarled.

"What? Haven't you missed me Katara?" he asked I glared at him and Zuko came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"No I don't think she has." he said glaring at him too. Jet took us in.

"Katara I'm hurt. Looks like you found a new boyfriend." my heart skipped a beat when he said 'boyfriend'.

"That's right. So she obviously doesn't need you. Zuko said. My heart almost stopped but then I remembered that he was just stringing along a story to get us out of here. It hurt. A lot. And I had no idea on why. I mean it's not like I liked him right? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This is still in Katara's POV.

"Come on Katara remember all the fun we had?" he said inching closer to Zuko and me. I crouched ready to fight, as did Zuko. Ready for anything he threw at us.

"Oh Katara there's no need for that." Jet said then backed up and went up into the trees. Oh great. I tensed but motioned for Zuko to follow me back to camp. He nodded.

As we went back to camp I wrestled with my mind. I couldn't like Zuko, he was fire nation. My...well not so much my enemy anymore, but still! I tried not to look at him. When we got about half way back to camp he suddenly pinned me to a tree I opened my mouth to scream but his lips came down on mine. His lips were soft and he tasted like warm honey. His tongue slid across my lips asking for entrance. I let him in, his tongue massaging mine ever so gently, then he kissed me once then twice before he let me go. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"That was amazing." I said and he just nodded, then smiled again. God I loved that smile. So I said so. "You know you should smile more." he blushed I laughed a little then put my hand against his cheek. "You look cute when you blush." I siad not knowing where all this confidence came from. He blushed again and I smiled, then he smirked. Uh oh. His hand's snaked around my waist and his mouth covered mine completely, his tongue slipped into my mouth and gently glided along mine. I could feel the heat rising and as he continued to kiss me I moaned. He pulled away and I blushed and looked down. When we got back to camp we said goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning I noticed Zuko was acting like nothing had happened. Probably trying to make sure that no one knew what had went on. That was a good idea for now. I went to go ask Aang if he wanted to train then I watched him and Aang train. Later that afternoon while I was walking I heard Zuko and his friends. I was going to tell them that lunch was ready, but I heard their conversation first.

"So did you do it?" one asked.

"Of course I never turn down a dare bu..." Zuko said.

"Did she believe you actually liked her after you kissed her?" the other asked. I stood frozen pain, hurt, and shock running through me as I waited for Zuko's answer despite that I knew it.

"Of course she did but..." he answered. Tears ran down my face.

"Cool..." one said. They looked up suddenly and saw me. Zuko looked at me in horror I backed away.

"Katara wait..." I shook my head then ran, ytears streaming down my face. I heard Zuko yell after me, "Katara!" I just kept running. I ran right to my little hide away on the other side of the temple. When I got there I sat and cried. I couldn't believe that the whole time Zuko was acting on account of a dare. I heard foot steps and looked up to see Zuko. I stood wiping the tears away.

"What do you want." I asked coldly, my heart breaking just at the sight of him. He flinched when he saw the pain in my eyes I turned my head.

"Please let me explain." he begged.

"There's nothing to explain. The only reason you k...ki...kissed m...me was because of a dare." I said trying not to cry I brushed past him and avoided his hand and went to ask if Aang wanted to train.

Later that night I went for a walk. Sokka didn't like it but I didn't care I went anyway. As I was walking I hear someone behind me, I looked, noone. I walked a little faster. Then before I knew it Jet was in front of me.

"Hello Katara. I see you're not with your boyfriend." he pinned me against a tree. Then he brought his mouth down on mine and started to kiss me hard, I tried to push him away but couldn't. Finally he let me go and I ran back to camp. Great only Zuko was there.

"Where are the others?"

"Out shopping."

"This late?" he shrugged.

"Listen Katara..." don't Zuko. Please just don't." when I looked at him there was pain in his eyes. I got confused. It was him that didn't like me. Not vise versa. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pinned me against one of the tent.

His hands on either side of my head. He bent his head and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue tracing my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth letting his tongue gently massage mine. Then he pulled away and smiled. I stood shocked for a moment. Then he bent down and whispered in my ear, "now do you believe that I care?" I looked at him and smiled. Yes I did believe him. I knew he wouldn't kiss me just for the hell of it. I leaned against him.

Glad to know that he liked me back. But how would we tell the others? I knew he was thinking the same thing. Sokka would not be happy at all. He didn't really trust Zuko. I touched my lips gently. They hurt, probably from Jet. When Zuko touched my arm I flinched. It hurt, he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I got nervous. I knew he would be beyond pissed if I told him about Jet.

"Um...nothing." I said, he glared at me. "Jet." his eyes flashed.

"Tell me everything." he said, his voice tight. I hesitated but told him.

"Well while I was walking Jet found me and he pinned me to a tree and kissed me really hard." he got tense. I could tell, just like I expected, he was furious. I was afraid of what he would do.

"Listen don't worry about it." I said. His eyes burned red.

"What? So now you're protecting him?" he said in a disgusted voice. I kept the hurt from my eyes.

"No. I'm not. I just don't want you getting hurt." he looked at me.

"You honestly think..."

"No, I know you wouldn't but I'm not willing to risk it either." I said, his eyes softened understanding that I cared for him and that's why I didn't want him to go.

"Alright I wont go but if he come's here I _will _fight him." I nodded. I would help him too. Just then the others came back. They looked shocked to see that we hadn't killed each other. We laughed. They stood shocked, Sokka didn't look happy but he would have to deal with it. Just as I went to walk away I saw Jet calmly walking into our camp. I saw Zuko, out of the corner of my eye, tense and come behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. I turned to face him putting my hand on his arm, restraining him a little bit, as much as I could. I didn't want him or anyone of them to fight. I turned back to Jet.

"What do you want? I'll do anything as long as you lave everyone alone." I said and he smirked.

"Follow me and you have a deal." so I did, telling the others not to follow and not to attack him. Though I knew they would follow a few minutes behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Sorry that the story is broken up this is only my first time trying to post chapters. This is still in Katara's POV.

As I followed Jet I wondered what he had in store for me. I shivered. He grabbed me around the waist and grabbed a rope and tugged and up we went into the trees. Figures. He had fort in the trees. He pinned me to the wall then kissed me hard. I tried to resist the kiss. He just held me tighter and kissed me harder. The harder I resisted the harder he hurt me. Finally, though it repulsed me, I kissed him back. Making him think I liked it, so he would let me go sooner.

Just then I heard footsteps stop as suddenly as they had come. I opened my eyes quickly. Zuko. The look of pain on his face as he took in the scene was unbearable. Jet with his hands around my waist and me with my hands in his hair and round his neck, worst off kissing him back. Zuko looked at me once more with pain filled eyes then quickly left. I struggled out of Jet's hold and ran after him. When I found him he was leaning against a tree. With a few tears streaming down his face. He got up when he saw me, ready to run.

"Zuko wait!" I said. "Let me explain." tears still streamed down his face slowly as he spoke.

"I saw what I saw. It's obvious you d...don't want me, don't l...like me. You like Jet. I'm just sorry you wasted your time with me when you could have been with him." he said and my heart broke in two. He wasn't going to listen, I could see that. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I nodded. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay. If that's what you want Zuko. I'll leave you alone." I choked on the last word. At this point I would do anything for him, even if it meant hurting myself. Tears streaming down my face I gently reached out and kissed his cheek. He flinched hurt hit me like a cannonball hitting me full-force in the chest. I pulled away quickly not letting him see the hurt. I walked away back to camp.

When I got there, still crying, the other's thought it was from Jet. In some ways yeah it was. It was his fault that I had lost Zuko forever. So I went down to the lake, Toph and Suki followed because Toph knew I was lying. I told them everything that had happened.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I could try to talk to him. Or have Iroh talk to him for you." I shook my head.

"He's made up his mind." I said tears streaming down my face. It hurt so much.

That day there was a festival. As I was walking around I was looking down allies, and old habit. Only when I looked down one ally I saw Zuko kissing a girl. I looked at him for a minute hurt and pain written all over my face. As he went to say something I shook my head and ran in the other direction. Finally I broke down in an ally, broken sobs ripping through me. Next thing I know Zuko is kneeling in front of me. My heart stuttered.

Tears came faster at my thoughts. _He's probably here to yell at me_ _or here to tell me to buzz off._ But at first he said nothing, which only made it worse._ Maybe he thinks it's a mistake coming here. _Tears came even faster at the thought. It had taken him ten minute to get here.

"Katara listen..."

"No Zuko. I don't want to. I'm happy you found someone you like." I said my heart breaking into a million pieces.

"But Katara..."

"Zuko like I said you have your girlfriend and I'm happy for you." he gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed my arm and pulled me up and pinned me to the brick wall then kissed me hard and passionately. I kissed him back despite the fact that it hurt. I finally pulled away and looked at him confused.

"Toph told me what happened after you saw me with the girl that why it took me so long to find you. I knew she wouldn't lie and I was too blind to see that you wouldn't either." he said and I hugged him hard, glad he was back with me, and to stay.


End file.
